


And If You Should Fall [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Series: Homeless Clint 'Verse [Podfic] [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Spoilers, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, But No One's Underage This Time!, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Comic Book Violence, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4.5-5 Hours, SHIELD Academy, lots of cameos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton has a home, a boyfriend, a dog, and a place at SHIELD Training Academy, so for the first time ever, everything seems to be working out for him.</p><p>Then he gets recruited to a secret organisation within SHIELD and it turns out that everyone there might not be working toward the same goal. Now he has to protect the people he loves from Hydra, without letting Hydra know he's onto them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And If You Should Fall [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And If You Should Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548163) by [torakowalski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakowalski/pseuds/torakowalski). 



Length: 4:51:41  
[mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/And%20If%20You%20Should%20Fall.mp3) (right click and and save as)


End file.
